La condesa Drácula
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: Libre del legado familiar, Erika podrá al fin elegir su vida y decide hacerlo al lado de Drac. Nuevo novio, nueva familia, nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo y nuevas reglas y hasta horarios de sueño. ¿Cómo le ayudara Drac para hacerlo más sencillo? ¿Se logrará adaptar?
1. Chapter 1

Era la última noche abordo del crucero y para casi todos de alguna manera habían sido unas vacaciones inolvidables. Después de que Abraham Van Helsing hubiera dado un reembolso total, el aire en el crucero se había restablecido y reinaba un ambiente de celebración.

-Erika ¿Estás segura de dar ese gran paso? – Preguntaba el muy envejecido Van Helsing con ojos de borrego al ver que su bisnieta/ hija partía a Transylvania para convertirse en una Drácula.

-Flashback-

Después de que el Kraken los había despedido y seguían su retorno al triángulo de las Bermudas donde tomarían su vuelo de regreso. El romance de Drac y Erika iba en viento en popa.

En uno de los restaurantes del crucero Erika y Van Helsing junto con la familia de Drácula: Vlad, Mavis, Johnny y Dennis y sospechosamente en una mesa cercana estaban Frank, Eunice, Griffin, Murray, Wanda y Wayne y sus cachorros escuchando atentamente.

-Bueno como sabrran Errika y yo estamos saliendo y querrímos formalizarlo con las personas que más querremos.

Erika y Drac se tomaban de las manos mientras no dejaban de verse, mientras a Johnny se le escapaba una lagrimita al ver que su papá postizo había tomado un gran paso después de más de 100 años de no salir con alguien. Dennis se quedaba en silencio con un Vlad que miraba con curiosidad a Van Helsing.

-Mavis, quiero saber que opinas, yo se que no iniciamos con el pie derecho pero de verdad yo quiero a tu papá.

-Si tarántulita hermosa, querremos oirrte has estado muy serria, tanto que casi no has comido tú pastel de rana glaseada.

-Lo que yo opino es que sus antepasados deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas, ahora que después de siglos una de los suyos terminó saliendo con un Drácula. ¿Verdad? Mi buen Van Helsing – decía Vlad mientras todos quedaban atónitos con el comentario del viejo patriarca.

-¡Abuelo! Decía Mavis mientras se atragantaba con su saliva

-Huy esto está que arde- decía Jonathan mientras le daba golpecitos a la espalda de Mavis.

-¡Papáaa! ¡Como se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Eso ya quedo en el pasado! No me hagas quedar mal con mi casi abuelito -volteando a ver con nerviosismo tanto a Van Helsing como a Erika

Erika veía la situación medio apenada mientras tomaba la mano de Drac con nerviosismo y sonreía a una Mavis incómoda .

-No hay problema – decía Van Helsing retomando la postura mientras tomaba con una de sus débil manos una copa de vino – solo espero que sean muy felices y espero que la distancia no sea un problema y la relación vaya bien. Lo bueno es que ahora se pueden cartear y la correspondencia no tarda meses en llegar como antes.

-¿Cómo? es que acaso no se lo dijiste, ¿papá?. -Decía Mavis mientras Jonathan todavía estaba impactado por la falta de conocimiento (por siglos) de las nuevas tecnología por parte de Van Helsing.

-Don Van ¿si le puedo decir así verdad? – decía Johnny mientras le daban un abrazo amistoso a Van Helsing. - Ahora ya uno puede textear mire así- mientras sacaba su teléfono y le enseñaba cómo usar WhatsApp- Eso de escribir cartas es de rucaidos, mire hasta Drac ya le maneja el gggrsapp. El instamonster y zinger – mientras miraba a un Drac muy acalorado.

-¡Johnny! – deja a mi papá hablar por favor. ¿Qué? ¿No se lo dijiste?

-Esteee bueno Mavis no había tenido tiempo -juntando sus dedos nerviosamente- Mirra Erika yo querría proponerrte que vivierras conmigo… Dirré con nosotros en el Hotel. Yo se que tú deseas salir del barrco y explorar lugares nuevos. Y que mejor que en Transylvania que bueno tú no conoces… Y no te sentirás sola, ya están viniendo muchos humanos al hotel, gracias a Johnny lo hemos hecho más humanezco y también puedes venir Abraham, si así lo desea … Y mis intenciones para su bisnieta son serrias.

-Erika ¿Cómo que te vas a ir con Drácula y no pensabas decírmelo? ¿Y sin estar casada? ¿Cómo pueden ser serias esas intenciones? si ni siquiera me pidieron mi opinión.

Erika solo sonreía mientras esperaba ansiosamente que todo esto pasara, sabía que una cena con su bisabuelo y la familia de Drac iba a ser algo rara y hasta incómoda -se masajeaba sus sienes mientras rogaba al Kraken que despertara y hundiera el barco, bueno no, por poco no se libraban de esa.

-Huy ya salió el peine, que el Drac se quería robar a Erika -en la mesa continua, Murray dejaba salir ese comentario como si no hubiera nadie escuchándolos.

-Es una mujer madura, ella puede decidir con quien fugarse – decía Eunice mientras ayudaba a Frank a acercarle una fuente de comida, ya que aún no sabía usar sus nuevas tenazas.

-Los puedo oirr… Y ¡se pueden callaaar ¡estamos aquí discutiendo algo muy importante – decía Drac francamente malhumorado por los desatinados comentarios de sus amigos.- Mira cielo, yo querria decírtelo en privado perro ya no me dio tiempo, hasta le pedí consejos a Johnny sobre que se hacía en estos casos, ya que nunca había salido con una humana. Y no sé qué es adecuado. Es más, no se si hacer comentarios de lo delicioso que se ve tu cuello sea políticamente correcto.

-Oye Drac, a mi ni me mires, yo te dije que lo más adecuado era conocer a la familia antes, pero no que ya te la quisieras robar. -decía un Johnny muy indignado.

-¡Johnny! – le gritaba Mavis mientras pellizcaba a su marido. – Tú sabes que mi papá quiere hacer las cosas bien, esto es temporal. Si los dos se adaptan, obviamente mi papá se va casar con Erika.

El ambiente en la mesa se había transformado de un silencio incómodo a un silencio mortal.

-Bueno… Erika. ¿Tú que dices?

Erika miraba a Mavis con agradecimiento, al parecer el hecho de que ella supiera que Drac le ofrecería irse a vivir con él y que ella sacara el tema era significado de que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

-Bueno yo no tengo ninguna duda…. Me quiero ir contigo, Drac -ella lo miraba embelesada mientras a Drac se le quitaba un peso de encima y agradecía eternamente que está joven mujer lo tomará para toda su vida – Bisabuelo, tú sabes que soy una mujer madura y que ya no hay motivo para que siga en este barco. Así que te pido que lo comprendas, quiero ver cómo resultan las cosas. Hice click con Drac, si tú no quieres venir lo entiendo, pero te pido que lo comprendas.

-Erika… -Van Helsing la veía resignado pero entendía que no podía imponer que su bisnieta partiera e hiciera su vida. En parte el tenía cargo de conciencia de no haberle hecho la vida fácil a Erika y a verla obligado a seguir un legado, sin tener la opción de elegir ser algo más- Si tú estás segura, ya no hay nada más que hacer, eres lo suficientemente grande para elegir.

-Bisabuelo, ¿eso significa que te quedarás todavía navegando?

-No hay necesidad, iré a la casa de Ámsterdam…

-Por fin se te hará hijo -interrumpiendo bruscamente a Van Helsing- ahora esperemos que si me das un nieto sea un varón, así el linaje Drácula podrá seguir por siglos, ya que el Van Helsing desaparecerá

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio! ¡padree! Justo ahorrita que las cosas estaban mejorando.

\- ¿Cómo que Dennis no es un vampiro lo suficientemente bueno para seguir el linaje? ¡Abuelo es el colmo! ¿Es en serio? -Decía Mavis mientras se paraba indignada de la mesa.

En la mesa continua

-¿Qué, qué? que Drac será papá y no nos ha dicho - Frank movía freneticamente sus pinzas mientras Wayne, Wanda y Eunice solo rodaban sus ojos y Drac lo taladraba con sus ojos.

-Fin del flashback-

-Si bisabuelo, yo lo amo. Se que podrá ser difícil pero podré acostumbrarme a todo. A los horarios de sueño, la comida, a la vida con los monstruos, a las cosas que se deben y no se deben hacer.

-Erika recuerda que es un vampiro, y te lleva cientos de año y que Drácula tiene hija, nieto y un yerno raro que insiste en enseñarme cosas sin sentido. Y tú suegro Erika, ten cuidado con él.

-Bisabuelo, Vlad es bueno, hasta acepto que Mavis estuviera casada con un humano y que su bisnieto sea mitad humano. Yo sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Con maleta en mano y habiendo abrazado fuertemente a lo que quedaba de su Bisabuelo, Erika bajo del barco donde un Drac radiante e impecablemente vestido con su capa de siempre, la esperaba y a los lejos se veía toda su nueva monstruosa familia.

Ella por última vez volteó a ver el "Legacy" el lugar donde había aprendido tantas cosas y donde se había enamorado por primera vez. De pronto sintió los brazos de Drac abrazándola.

-Tú erres mi alma gemela, lo que esperre toda mi vida. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. Tú erres mi luna, sin tu luz no sobreviviría, preferiría ser quemado por mil soles antes de perderte. Por eso agradezco tu valentía en aceptarrme, no temas.

Drac voltea a Erika delicadamente y la mira amorosamente, mientras está le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro. Él le regresa el gesto besándole la mano galantemente.

-Erika yo creí que sólo se hace un click en la vida, pero como tú erres extraordinaria, no sólo volví a hacerlo al conocerte, si no que contigo lo hice dos veces. Mi corazón y mi vida entera son tuyas.

-Oh Drac… -tratando de contener sus lágrimas- ¡Te amo!


	2. Chapter 2

Sin duda Erika había viajado mucho en todos sus años de vida, pero una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto era el Hotel Transylvania cubierto por la luz de luna.

Erika había sido propiamente presentada por Drac a todos los sirvientes y trabajadores del hotel. Drac había dejado muy claro en qué cualquier cosa que ella pidiera tendría que ser complacida inmediatamente y ella había dicho que con un poco de ayuda ella podría hacer las cosas por sí sola. Ella no era una chiquilla malcriada, era una mujer autosuficiente que hasta hace poco tenía una carrera exitosa como capitana y que no necesitaba que realizaran las cosas por ella. Aunque tenía que admitir que su prometido era un poco o mucho más anticuado que ella y habría cosas que se tendrían que hablar.

-Flashback-

-Mirra amor, si tú no quieres no necesitas hacer nada. Ahorra te toca a ti dedicarte a disfrutar y a conocer el hotel. Trrabajaste sin parar en el Legacy no sé cuantos años. Mavis y yo lo tenemos contrrolado. -Mirando en el lobby un grupo recién llegado de Gremlins sobrecargos que habían llegado de algún vuelo y se disponían a pasar la noche en el hotel haciendo su alboroto usual y provocando desastres en toda la zona - Puedes irte con Dennis a explorar cuando yo esté atendiendo los asuntos hotelezcos -masajeandole suavemente los hombros a su flamante novia mientras la alejaba del bullicio y ella observaba con curiosidad el funcionamiento del hotel y le preguntaba en qué podía ayudar.

-Fin del Flashback-

Erika al llegar a su habitación, que estaba en la misma ala donde Mavis y Drac tenían sus aposentos, se había asombrado con todas las rosas rojas que había en diferentes jarrones de porcelana de diferentes siglos y estilos. Aquel romántico detalle la había cautivado y en el techo, para aún hacerla emocionarse más había una reluciente telaraña que decía "Bienvenida capitana, a tu nuevo hogar".

La habitación no se diferenciaba mucho a las del hotel en sí, solo que era mucho más amplio y daba al lago.

De pronto mientras empezaba a acomodar sus cosas (qué ya la mayoría de sus pertenencias yacían ordenadas en su closet por parte de magia de algún empleado) escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Si, adelante.

-Ehh… bueno… Erika, soy yo cielo.

A Erika le pareció raro escuchar la voz de Drac un tanto entrecortada. Abrió la puerta y vio a su imponente pero ¿nervioso novio? Sonriéndole tontamente.

-Es que… -Mirándola nerviosamente mientras sonreía aún más nerviosamente- Querría saber, si te había gustado el detallito que te hice. Y si ya deseas bajar a desayunar.

-Oh, Drac ¡No solo me gusto, me encanto! -lanzándose efusivamente a sus brazos- ¿No quieres pasar? -Drac la abrazo fuertemente y después de unos minutos la apartó para mirarla mejor y la miraba como si no creyera lo que decía- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No pensarás que te voy a comer? ¿O si? – lo decía sugestivamente con ese mismo tono de voz, el mismo que usó la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra en el barco.

-Este no creo que sea muy adecuado que yo entre, y esté Mavis nos puede ver…

-Drac -rozándole la barbilla con su dedo índice- Ella ya lo aceptó y tú y yo somos una pareja madura… Nada nos detiene a qué tú y yo… -cambiando su sensual tono de voz por uno divertido- Estemos solos en un cuarto hablando como personas normales. O mejor dicho como una pareja de monstruo y humano normales. -riéndose a sus adentros por lo que hubiera pensando años atrás su bisabuelo.

-Este eehm si – juntando sus dedos nerviosamente – te veo abajo – mirándola como borrego a medio morir- Este sii -cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras la seguía mirando fijamente.

Aquello había sido lo más acaloradamente raro que ella había vivido. Ella a pesar de ser una mujer en sus treintas, que se sabía guapa y extremadamente segura de sí misma y que cuidaba de su imagen, jamás había tenido un novio. Pretendientes sí, alguna vez había tenido pretendientes mientras vivía con su bisabuelo en Holanda y en algunos países de Europa del norte donde hacía esporádicamente escalas, antes de volver a zarpar. La habían tratado de cortejar, pero por sus frecuentes cambios de país y su legado familiar al cual tenía que comprometerse, ella no había tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa. Se había dedicado a perfeccionar diferentes áreas, como artes marciales, acrobacias, lenguas extranjeras y manejo de diferentes armas, aparte de lograr familiarizarse con todo sobre la marina y el capitanear y coordinar un barco a manos de su bisabuelo, sin olvidar mencionar que también le enseñó todo acerca sobre los monstruos, para mal, pero para bien no era una ignorante en sus hábitos, costumbres, debilidades y zonas de ubicación. Le serviría como cultura general para impresionar a su novio y a su nueva familia.

Se dispuso a salir del cuarto enfundada en un bonito vestido blanco de punto con escote halter.

-Creo que tendré que adaptarme y empezar a dejar de usar tanto blanco, ya que ya no estoy en el barco -decía mejores caminaba por los pasillos y se dirigía rumbo a los aposentos de Mavis, donde en una de las habitaciones habían adaptado una especie de desayunador y cocineta.

-Este al principio es raro dormir en un ataúd, pero ya luego te acostumbras. Eso si nunca lo dejes cerrado, se puede atorar y eso si está muy loooco -decía Johnny mientras tomaba con su tenedor un lombricakes, los favoritos de Mavis.

-Capitana -haciéndole un saludo capitanezco con la mano- si quieres podemos ir a explorar los alrededores -decía un Dennis emocionadísimo por escuchar historias de los 7 mares que Ericka le había prometido.

-Claro que sí Oficial- decía Ericka regresándole el saludo.

-Ooh yo también, yo también quiero iirir – Decía un Drac muy emocionado por ver a sus personas favoritas juntas.

-Dennis no presiones mucho. Ericka aún no se ha instalado.

-No Mavis, no te preocupes, creo que me ayudará que este pequeño jovencito me asesore.

Mavis veía con alegría como Erika se esforzaba en encajar en su familia. Si bien aún tenía sentimientos encontrados, no podía negar que ella era una mujer muy cool y había vivido mucha de las cosas que ella de niña siempre soñó. Tampoco podía negar que le tenia un poco de envidia, como dicen de la buena.

Acabando el desayuno (que es de noche para ellos) y que había terminado en carcajadas auspiciado por las anécdotas de Johnny con su mochila. Erika, Drac y Dennis se dirigían al bosque de los alrededores cuando uno de los zombies que se encargaban del área de quejas los alcanzó torpemente.

-Grrurgah arhgaga

-Que no puede ser posible, no me dan ni un respiro. Que no se pudo encargar ZombieGodinez de ello – decía un Drac exasperado mientras volteaba a ver a su novia y a su nieto con cara de desolación.

-¿Pasa algo Drac? – decía Erika algo angustiada al ver la cara de su querido Vampnovio.

-Nada de que preocuparse amor. Lo qué pasa es que los Gremlins destruyeron las tuberrías de una de las recámaras y el agua se está saliendo por todos lados y esta inundando los pisos inferriores y se han caído pedazos de techo. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse, son cosas del oficio -lo decía mientras ponía una pose de suficiencia.

Para Erika eso sonaba como algo muy grave, pero al fin de cuentas los estándares de los monstruos no eran iguales al de los humanos.

-Tendrán que adelantarse ustedes, pero no se queden con toda la diversión eh, los alcanzaré después. Y Dennisovich, nada de sugerir volar solo con Erika -decía esto mientras su querido pelirrojo quitaba su cara traviesa - luego cuando yo pueda la llevamos, recuerda que todavía eres muy chiquito para volar distancias muy largas sin supervisión. La anterior vez te tuve que rescatar porque casi te llevaba un remolino en Egipto, cuando fuimos a visitar al tío Murray, lo recuerdas.


	3. Chapter 3

Erika y Dennis habían llegado hasta las orillas del lago. Al ver el agua, el ligero oleaje ocasionado por el viento, todo aquello le traía nostalgia y buenos recuerdos de sus días como capitana.

-¿Extrañas el barco ? Decía un Dennis sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Sí lo extraño, extraño la sensación de libertad que me daba. Es raro pero estar en tierra firme se siente muy raro, estaba acostumbrada al movimiento del barco, pero creo que es normal, es un periodo de adaptación .

-¿Entonces quieres decir que no te gusta estar aquí con papá Drac y todos nosotros?

A Erika casi se le rompe el corazón cuando vio con cuánta ternura la miraba. Ella estaba experimentando una sensación algo así como instinto maternal, algo que nunca había experimentado. Ella se sentía en muchas cosas de su vida totalmente inexperta. Tal vez por eso hablaba con Dennis como con un viejo conocido y no como el nieto de su novio de apenas unos 8 años. No había convivido mucho con personas, ni mucho menos con niños. Tal vez realmente aquí estaba su libertad, no en el barco que era su zona de confort, tal vez la sensación que estaba sintiendo cuando navegaba no era libertad, era la costumbre, la monotonía. Navegando en sus pensamientos entendió que esta etapa le daba mucho miedo. Un lugar nuevo donde ella podía decidir por si misma, con monstruos nuevos, con un novio que tenía más de 5 siglos por delante, una difunta esposa, una hija y un nieto. Él tenía una vida hecha, ella no sabía que esperaba él de ella, como podría alguien con tan poquita experiencia llamar la atención de alguien como él y cumplir sus expectativas. Ella casi no lo conocía, habían entrado en esta relación sin conocerse. ¿Él le guardaría rencor por intentar matarlo y arriesgar su vida y la de los demás? ¿Secretamente odiaba a los demás Van Helsings? ¿Será que en unos años él se aburriría de ella? ¿Y si no, por cuento tiempo seguirá viéndose más joven que él?

-¡Claro que me gusta estar aquí con ustedes! sólo que… Esto es algo nuevo para mi. Nunca había estado con tantas personas que me hicieran sentir tan bienvenida.

Dennis al escuchar esto se sintió complacido.

-Sabes capitana, Me caes muy bien porque haces a papá Drac muy feliz. Vamos capitana, aventemos piedras juntos, a ver quien la lanza más lejos – Dennis emocionado llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña montaña de piedras de diferentes tamaños, acercándose a Erika para ofrecerle algunas .

Aquella situación le parecía algo extraña, ya que nunca había convivido con niños y nunca se imaginó tenerlos, bueno sabía que era inevitable, porque el legado Van Helsing pedía un heredero, así que sabía que tarde o temprano cedería ante la presión de su bisabuelo para asegurar la posterioridad del apellido, pero esto más bien lo veía como un requerimiento no como una elección.

Esta sensación era muy agradable, aquel pequeño le brindaba su confianza sin siquiera haberla tratado hasta hace menos de un par de días. Aún cuando expuso a su abuelo, madre y amigos a que un Kraken gigante los atacara. Aquello aún la perturbada y la perseguía en sus sueños, no podría creer que Drac fuera tan bueno como para perdonarla y abrirle las puertas de su casa. No se sentía digna y tantas preguntas la atormentaban.

-Ups creo que me moje un poco – decía Dennis mientras con sus poderes telekineticos elevaba varias piedras a la vez y las lanzaba de diferentes maneras.

Ericka vio la situación y un Dennis preocupado con los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas. No se pudo contener y se soltó a reír a carcajadas mientras el pelirrojo la seguía.

Ambos pasaron bastante tiempo lanzando las piedras y tratándoles de dar diferentes efectos, cuando se percataron estaban dentro del lago sin importarles mucho las condiciones de sus ropas.

De regreso al hotel, Mavis se les queda mirando de arriba abajo totalmente asombrada. Ambos estaban completamente empapados.

-¿Dennis? ¿Erika? ¿Qué les pasó? Dennis no me digas…

-No tuvo la culpa, Mavis, yo insistí. Es que Dennis y yo estamos haciendo competencias de tirar piedras y nos mojamos un poco – decía Ericka con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Orale, están hechos unas sopas -decía Johnny viéndolos muy divertido- Y no me invitaron, se pasan.

-Así que fue eso. Es que Dennis puede llegar a hacer un poco insistente, discúlpalo. Espero que no te haya ocasionado ningún problema – decía Mavis apenaba mientras levantaba a su hijo -Dennis tendremos que bañarte de nuevo.

-No mamáa, ¡no otra vez! – oponiendo un poco de resistencia mientras su madre lo llevaba cargando por el lobby del hotel hacia las escaleras.

-Con que aquí estaban. Trate de alcanzarlos pero nunca los encontrré -Errika estás toda empapada, te vas a enfermar -quitándose su capa para ponérsela . - ¿Qué pasó? – mirándola desconcertadamente

-Gracias Drac. Hoy tuve una aventura con tu nieto. No sabía que me podía poner tan competitiva lanzando piedras.

-Ayy si ese Dennisovich es un loquillo . Vamos a que te cambies -mientras la llevaba abrazando.

Erika estaba disfrutando de un gran baño de tina con velas aromáticas. El calor del agua la relajaba y le brindaba un sentimiento pacifico. Aquella nueva vida no podría ser mala, nada de mala. Para empezar su novio era guapísimo y se convertía en todo lo que ella pudo haber soñado en su adolescencia. Un hombre fuerte, independiente, inteligente, hecho a sí mismo, millonario. Y que mejor era inmortal, un súper héroe y todo un galán. Aquella danza de la muerte que habían interpretado le hizo sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y no por el simple hecho de que ella en todo eso sólo era una frágil mortal con miles de posibilidades de terminar muerta. La adrenalina, las miradas, los movimientos, el acercamiento y el cruce de miradas. Mucha atracción física.

-Hola papá, ¿A donde vas? Le decía a Mavis mientras él llevaba una charola con un poco de té y unas galletas.

-Ah hola mi muñequita de Vudu. Pues bueno -poniéndose extremadamente nervioso y con una sonrisa fingida -Voy a dejarrle esto a Erika. Quiero hacerla sentir bienvenida. Este si.

-Papá no te tienes que poner así. -Poniéndole la mano en un hombro - Yo entiendo que estás en una relación y es algo con lo que todos nos tenemos que adaptar. No te tienes que esconder ni sentir pena. Dennis está encantado con Erika, dice que a ella no le importo ensuciarse y que hicieron hasta acrobacias.

-Oh si, es una mujer muy activa. También es cinta marrón en karate y ha destacado en diferrentes disciplinas como esgrima y natación ¿Sabías que no sólo sabe manejar barrcos? Si no también aviones, botes y diferentes vehículos -inflándose de orgullo- y domina 6 idiomas.

-Papá me sorprende, nunca te había visto así -lo veía muy divertida – Me alegra que la mujer que esté a tu lado tenga tantas cualidades. No podías conformarte con menos, pa.

-Oh mi dragoncito de komodo, grracias.

-Ahora ve, no le vayas a llevar el té frío, no te vaya a querer matar -le decía traviesamente mientras se marchaba entre risas.

-Huuy si, que chistosa.

Drac se dirigía a la habitación de su amada y dio unos leves toquecitos a la puerta.

-No le vas dar un respiro- decía la cabeza reducida que colgaba del pomo de la puerta.

-Callate, tú no tiene que opinar.

-Qué no huela que estás desesperado, date a desear.

-¿Está adentro?

-Si, no ha salido desde que la dejaste hace más de media hora – decía la cabeza con irritación.

Drac no sabía que hacer, tal vez debía dejar la charola afuera o volvérsela a traer después. Mirando el pomo de la puerta, volvió a tocar una vez más y al no recibir respuesta decidió girarlo. Como una descarga eléctrica lo había impulsado a ello.

-Esperro que no me haga murciélago frito.

Al entrar a la habitación se percató que no había nadie, debía estar aún en el baño. Quería dejar la charola y salir lo más pronto de ahí, hasta que volteó y se distrajo, en el escritorio había un par de fotos. Una de Van Helsing y Erika en el Legacy, debía tener ella unos 14 años, se veía adorable con un trajecito como de época y en la otra foto en blanco y negro donde aparecía una mujer de cabello ondulado de rasgos similares a Erika y un señor muy elegante con sombrero de copa , debería suponer que eran sus padres.

Dejo la charola suavemente y levanto los portarretratos. El caballero del sombrero se le hacía muy conocido, debía ser Leónidas Van Helsing, recordaba que é también lo había intentado perseguir, pero en contadas veces. Quien iba a saber que las personas que tanto lo persiguieron y lo odiaron, terminarían emparentadas con él. ¿Qué diría Leónidas de todo esto? ¿Hubiera dado él también su bendición? ¿Aceptaría lo que él le iba a proponer a su hija?

La otra foto hacía que se le derritiera su corazón, Erika lucia angelical con un cabello largo y trenzado.

-Interrumpo -Erika salía del baño con una bata blanca y el cabello completamente hacía atrás.- Ella caminaba como una pantera, ágil, silenciosa y seductora. Miraba con sorpresa a su novio mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes de la cama.

-¡Eeerrika! Este esté yo, te vine a traer un té pero tú no estabas y yo. Yo se que no debí entrrar pero toque y decidí que sería bueno dejarte algo caliente para que no te vayas a resfriar – lo decía mientras acomodaba rápidamente las fotos en el escritorio. No podía evitar ver lo corta que era la bata y por primera vez se fijó en las piernas torneadas de su novia, haciéndolo sentir más nervioso – Disculpa yo, yo dejo que te vistas. Perdón no se repetirra -Drac se diríigia a la puerta todo encogido y angustiado.

-Espera, no te vayas -Lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Se que hice mal amorr, lo siento no debí hacerlo. No soy así, solo iba a dejar esto e irme.

-Drac, no estoy molesta.

Erika se aventó a sus brazos.

-¿En serrio? -Drac olía con placer el cabello húmedo de su novia. Tenerla estrechada le ponía los nervios de punta. Ellos dos solos en un cuarto, ella tan joven y vulnerable, pero a la vez con una sensualidad y seguridad que despedía. Era una combinación explosiva. – Errika- escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas, separándose para verla mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su cuello -Te había dicho que delicioso es tu cuello.

-Lo intentaste decir la vez que me invitaste a salir, pero al parecer estabas igual de nervioso que ahora – decía coquetamente mientras le tomaba las solapas de su capa.

-No, ahorra estoy apunto de desmayarme jaja – lo decía mientras ponía las yemas de sus dedos en la nunca de la platinada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan impactado estás conmigo? ¿Si me acerco lo suficiente crees poder resistirlo?


	4. Chapter 4

Erika estaba haciendo sentir a Drac como un total inexperto, como un vampiro joven de unos 100 años. Ella se puso de puntitas y puso sus manos detrás de la nuca de el y empezó a acercarse lentamente a su boca y cuando estaba apunto de rozarla se desvió a su oído.

-Me puede decir el Conde Drácula como se supone que si soy su novia, usted aún no ha tratado de besarme.

Al sentir su aliento hizo que el sintiera sus instintos primitivos de vampiro, de querer desvestirla y poseerla brutalmente. Le costó mucho contenerse. Él sabía que tendría que contenerse y las implicaciones que habían al tener una novia humana. La rubia no se la estaba poniendo fácil al despertar sus más fervientes deseos. Pero él ante todo la amaba y la respetaba y no creía conveniente pasar el límite, no por el momento. Tal vez si era muy anticuado, o se consideraba un caballero.

Erika se alejo mientras se sentaba en los pies de su cama. Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Si bien ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia, o más bien la de ella nula, ella parecía que se manejaba con total naturalidad, tal vez su educación como cazadora de monstruos y su astucia la hacían parecer como si ella tuviera el control absoluto de su persona y sin hacer aparentemente pasos en falso, pero internamente aunque anhelaba estar con él en circunstancias más íntimas también le estaban ganando los nervios. Ella nunca había tenido relaciones y nunca había sido besada. Aquel comportamiento que había experimentado sólo podía ser culpa de sus hormonas.

-¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Malditas hormonas!– decía para si misma mientras trataba de tranquilizarse – La verdad es que yo… Discúlpame -ponía una de sus manos tapando sus ojos llenos de pena.

A Drácula le desconcertaba un poco, no sabía que pensaba ella y parecía que jugaba a hipnotizarlo y a desarmarlo.

Drac saliendo del frenesí se arrodilló enfrente a ella. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Erika yo te quierro hacer sentir bien y no quierro presionarte a intimar conmigo. Tú sabes que yo -mirándola con ternura- hace tiempo que no estoy en una situación igual. No te voy a mentir me cuesta mucho comportarrme cuando estoy contigo, para no besarte, no acariciarte y…

-¿Y?

-Y no hacerrte el amor… -lo decía bajando su vista como si fuera un niño siendo castigado.

-Oooh Drac – Erika se arrodillo también en el piso y lo abrazo. No creía que estaba pasando esto, todos sus miedos e inseguridades se habían disipado al oír eso. Él también sentía inseguridades y también quería estar con ella, como ella con él, quería estar con él en todos los sentidos. Ella podía confiar su vida entera en sus manos.

-Errika, mi amorr yo… Te amo -abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Drac yo también te amo. Amo todo de ti. Pero quiero decirte algo… Me da mucha pena, no sé qué pienses de mi – alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos- Yo nunca, yo nunca he estado con alguien. Yo nunca he besado a nadie.

-¿Qué?

Incrédulo por lo que acaba de oír, estas palabras le llenaron de satisfacción. Los vampiros por naturaleza eran seres territoriales. Él nunca se había cuestionado sobre la vida sexual de Erika ni mucho menos, no le interesaba saberlo, pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía aliviado de ser el primero, el único, si no tendría que cazar a cuánto humano hubiera estado alguna vez relacionado con su novia. Si bien sabía que para la edad que tenía ella, era frecuente que la gente estuviera casada y tuviera hijos o con pareja. Esta revelación lo hizo sentirse aliviado y orgulloso de que su amada no tenía un pasado, sería sólo de él. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado posesivo y dándole importancia a un hecho que era secundario.

-Oh mi adorrada Errika, mi amada Errika ¿Por qué debías sentirte apenada al decírmelo -dándole besos en las mejillas y la frente.

-Es que me avergüenzo de mi inexperiencia. Sabes hay muchas cosas de mi que tú no sabes y yo hasta hace poco no tenia nadie con quien hablar y contarle estas cosas. Gracias Drac por ser tan atento conmigo, desde el día 1 siempre has sido un caballero.

-¿Pues de que otrra manera podría tratarte? Sobre eso… podemos aprender juntos. Conocerrnos mejor. Tenemos toda una vida – sosteniéndole su cabeza con ambas manos – Podemos hacer todo lo que quierras, viajar donde quierras. ¿Qué quierres conocer? ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, era como si volvieran a hacer el click.

-Quiero comenzar contigo, Drac. Quiero conocerte a ti. Que me lleves a los lugares que te gustan, que me cuentes sobre tus historias durante todos estos años. Quiero que me enseñes lo que es el amor.

Drac no tenía salvación, aquella mujer lo estaba atrapando con una inmensa fuerza.

-Yo, yo… -el ya no deseaba contenerse, deseaba besar esos labios rosas.

Drac se dejó llevar por la inercia. Él la empezó a besar suavemente, apenas rozando y ella se estaba dejando guiar mientras recargaba sus brazos en sus hombros. Él se quiso separar para disculparse cuando sintió que ella se lo impedía y le regresaba los besos con más intensidad. Él la acercó aún más hacia si y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua, escuchándola gemir ligeramente mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. El frenesí que estaban viviendo, aquellas respiraciones agitadas, esos sentimientos que jamás volvió a sentir por alguien habían vuelto en una manera más intensa.

-Crees que ya le hizo la propuesta - decía Johnny mientras cambiaba a los canales de la tele incesantemente.

-¡Johnny! Puedes dejar de hacer eso. Déjala en algún canal o si no ¡apágala! Ya te he dicho por cuarta vez que no sé y no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa.

-Nena cálmate, todo va salir bien. Drac sabrá que hacer, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Si ella es la felicidad de tu papá debemos dejar que cumplan su destino -decía mientras unía las manos como si fuera un monje.

-Eso no me preocupa, ya la acepte. ¿En realidad pensabas que era eso? Espero que a ella le guste el anillo, hice todo para que lo enviaran de manera express. Ojalá que le diga que si, ¿Y si le dice que no? ¿Y si yo tengo la culpa?

-Mavis todo va salir bien. Y el anillo, si es muy cool. Nuestra asesoría en online shopping rindió frutos y tu padre no dudo en comprarlo el mismo día en el que Erika le dio el si.

-Flashback-

Todos aliviados de poder ver la luz de la luna un día más y habiendo sobrevivido al Kraken, se dirigían a sus respectivos camarotes para descansar, ya que estaba empezando a amanecer.

-Jhonny, Mavis, soy yo, abrranme -tocando mientras hablaba en su tono más bajo posible, no quería despertar a sus demás amigos que se encontraban en camarotes continuos.

-¿Papá qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas durmiendo -decía Mavis en su pijama satinada color violeta mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-O con Erika jijiji -decía Jhonny mientras mostraba su sonrisa pícara.

-Es quee…necesito SU ayuda. Se que todo ha pasado muy pronto pero no quiero esperar más para proponerle a Errika que sea mi esposa. Mavis yo se que tú puedes tener todas tus reservas con ella, pero te puedo asegurar que ella es buena y que me quierre. Ella se arriesgó en salvar mi vida

-Bueno sí, eso después de que hubiera intentando matarte varias veces, pero ya están a mano. Tú la salvaste, ella te salvo -decía Johnny totalmente despreocupado.

-Eeeh bueno, no lo iba a poner así, pero papá yo no yo nadie para oponerme a tu felicidad. El click es algo que no se puede negar. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad – abrazando su papá.

-Oh si, abracito -decía Johnny mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Ahorra muchachos, ayudenme a escogerle un anillo de compromiso digno de una condesa.

Fin del Flashback

-Tienes razón gordito. Sólo hay que esperar.

Erika y Drac estaban los dos acostados abrazándose en la alfombra del piso, mientras se seguían besando, sin haberlo notado antes a Erika se le había desabrochado un poco la bata dejando ver un poco su escote . Para Dracula aquella piel blanca como la nieve era un extasis. Se arriesgó a besarle su largo cuello mientras bajaba por su clavícula, perfectamente visible y apetecible.

-Jajaja– Erika trataba de contenerse para no romper aquella apasionada escena pero el contacto de los labios con su piel en esa zona le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Algo te parece gracioso?- Decía Drac poniendo su mirada más irresistible ¿Acaso me interrumpes cuando estoy besando a mi novia?

-Lo siento Drac es que, me hiciste cosquillas con tus colmillos -acariciandole el cabello mientras trataba de controlar sus carcajadas.

Drac todavía encima de Erika la miraba con detenimiento. Aquella jovencita, como él la veía, de ojos azules y cabello platinado todavía tenía un lado inocente que despertaba la ternura de él.

-Erres adorable.

A pesar de que ambos estaban muy cansados siguieron platicando hasta que Erika se había quedado dormida.

Habiéndola cargado y metido a la cama, la arropo. Y se le quedó mirando por un buen rato. Drac se sentía vigorizado, estar enamorado sacaba lo mejor de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Había oscurecido, era una tormentosa noche y la tranquilidad en el lobby era confusa, al parecer los monstruos que se hospedaban habían decidido que era buen día para tomar alguna de las excursiones programadas.

-Huy cómo está el galán más codiciado – decia Murray al lado de Frank y Griffin, mientras se acercaban a un Drac de muy buen humor.

-Todavía no te has hechado la soga al cuello -decía Frank mientras despeinaba a Drácula amistosamente

-Considérate un hombre muerto jajaja, diré comprometido – decía Griffin

-¡Ya les dije que no anden diciendo eso!- volviéndose a arreglar el cabello muy molesto- ¡Y menos en todos lados! Errika en cualquier momento puede bajar -alejándolos del lobby a ultra velocidad a un área donde había sillones de piel y un espacio para observar a través del cristal la variedad de plantas carnívoras que había en el jardín.

-Es la emoción, viejo. ¿Ya le contaste también a Wayne? -Decía Murray mientras recibían de uno de los meseros zombies un café y tomaban asiento.

-Sí, estoy esperrando a que lleguen. Hoy es el día, ella no lo sospecha.

-¿Y ya tienes el anillo? Preguntaba un Frank muy interesado.

-Drac me hubieras pedido uno y te lo traigo desde la cripta -decía Murray.

-No nada de eso, tenía que ser uno muy especial. Uno que grite: Estoy comprrometida con Drácula y si te acercas a mi, mi prrometido te va cazar.

-Le hubieras comprado uno en Tiffany & co. todas las humanas mueren por uno de esos -decía Griffin levantando sus gafas.

-Ah si, los de la cajita azul – decía Frank mientras le echaba un puñado de cubos de azúcar a su café.

-No, no, no. Este es de Tiranny & co. Tenía que ser algo absolutamente avasallador.

-¡Muéstranoslo! Decían Frank, Murray y Griffin al unísono.

-No, tendrrán que esperar.

-¿Esperar que? Buenas noches muchachos.

-¡Buenas noches Erika! -decía Murray, Frank y Griffin al unísono.

Erika hacía su entrada en un traje blanco ajustado de dos piezas y un maletín en la mano

-Oh mi amorr, ¿ya despertaste? ¿ No es muy temprano ? -decía un Drac con su corazón volviendo a regresar a su cuerpo y mucho más pálido de lo normal mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a sus amigos.

-Descanse bien cariño, sólo que me levanto la llamada de mi bisabuelo y ya no pude seguir durmiendo. -Dandole un beso en la mejilla-Estaba buscándote por el comedor y el lobby hasta que el conserje del hotel me indicó dónde podría encontrarte.

-Oh, ¿todo bien con el buen Van Helsing? -haciendo señas a un mesero para que se acercara a ofrecerle algo a Erika. Tratando de ocultar su nerviosísimo mientras le ofrecía un sillón a la platinada.

-¿No se sentirá muy solo? -preguntaba Murray mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Debió aceptar venirse contigo -decía Frank mientras veía como Erika sacaba de su maletín una laptop y la encendía.

-Es demasiado orgulloso e independiente, nunca lo aceptaría. Seguro en la casa de Ámsterdam o en alguna de las otras casas se sentirá mejor.

-Mi cielo, si crees conveniente podemos volver a insistirle en que venga a vivir aquí. Por cierto te iba a decir ¿Para que bajaste el aparato ese? -Decía Drac mientras señalaba la laptop.

A Erika le encantaba que por lo menos en tecnología podía superar a su amadísimo novio.

-Mi bisabuelo, o más bien el secretario privado de mi bisabuelo, porque él al igual que tú no digiere estas tecnologías, me mando algunas cosas que tengo que revisar. Documentos y cosas de la organización Van Helsing que tengo que firmar y enviar para que se desintegre. Ya que mi abuelo es el fundador, pero yo soy la directora.

-¿Y de qué es la organización? – preguntaba un inocente Frank.

Murray le daba un codazo al ser algo obvio que era la organización que se había dedicado a perseguir y matar a los monstruos por siglos.

Erika los miraba con culpa mientras tecleaba a una velocidad que Drac no podría imaginar que alguien con uñas largas pudiera hacer.

-¿Y que más contaba?- sentándose mientras le servía a Erika una taza de té Darjeeling con un toque de leche.

-Sobre el Legacy, me pregunto que qué quería hacer con el y le sugerí que lo vendiéramos .

-Perro tú amas ese barco, creciste en el – la miraba con ojos entristecidos – Es como tu hermano ¡Hasta tiene un apodo que le pusiste de niña! ¡El Moby dick!

Todos escuchaban esto de alguna manera conmovidos por la manera en que Drac había pasado a humanizar el barco.

-Lo sé Drac, pero es muy costoso mantener un barco de este tamaño varado. Podría usarlo la naviera familiar, pero no quiero complicarle más la vida a mi bisabuelo, ya que no estoy ahí para hacerme cargo. Estoy buscando compradores por mi cuenta.

-Errika, piensa mejor las cosas. Puedes ir por temporadas a qué navegues el barrco, o conseguir a otro capitán que lo haga en tu lugar. Pueden seguir con el negocio de los crruceros para monstruos y sería muy buena decisión. Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

-¡Sí! Eunice lo adoro, le está diciendo a todas sus amigas que era algo que deben de hacer para sus próximas vacaciones . Podrían hacer varios recorridos y zarpar varias veces al año –Frank tratando de animar las cosas.

-Drac, pero no me quiero separar de ti tanto tiempo -tomándole la mano- no es como si pudiera regresar de un día a otro.

-Carriño quien dice que nos vamos a separar. Yo podrría ir contigo, si bien es cierrto que no podría vivir en un crucero, se lo prometí a Mavis, sólo serían temporradas cortas y tú también tienes que hacer las cosas que te apasionen, no pido que dejes todo por mi. Yo admiro lo que erres y por eso estoy contigo.

-Awww- Erika, Griffin, Murray y Frank lo dijeron al unísono mientras esta le daba un tremendo beso en la boca y se sentaba en su regazo.

-Awwww – seguían diciendo Murray, Griffin y Frank embelesados por esas declaraciones de amor.

-Sólo los perrdono a ustedes tres porque no quiero que Errika vea algo desagradable, pero váyanse, busquen algo que hacer – decía Drac con su sonrisa macabra.

-Este bueno sí, nos vemos más al rato capitana – decía Frank levantándose rápidamente.

-Te lo encargamos Erika, ponlo de buen humor - decía el hombre invisible.

-Sí, esperamos SU respuesta -corría Murray mientras él, Frank y el hombre invisible salían de su vista.

-¿Qué fue eso? Cariño, cómo ¿qué su respuesta? ¿De qué?

-No sé, están locos -decía Drac mientras se le volvía a salir su corazón del susto, estaban apunto de arruinar la sorpresa– tal vez es sobrre los el crucero, yo que se – lo decía mientras le daba besos a su novia.

-Ay no puede ser, mira a mi papá Johnny -decía Mavis apenada mientras pasaban junto con Dennis, que estaban llevándolo a la escuela – Nosotros tenemos que controlar nuestras muestras afectivas y míralos a ellos.

-Si, parecen una pareja de tórtolos – poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – Es medio loco este asunto, que chistoso es ver a Drac así. Todavía recuerdo cuando detestaba a los humanos y me quería convertir en un flotis desinflado.

-¡Papá Drac! ¡Papá Drac! -corría Dennis mientras iba en dirección a ellos y los interrumpía.

-¡Hola oficial! Decía Erika separándose de Drac y levantándose como un resorte.

-Mi querido Dennisovich ¿Listo para regresar a clases eh?

-Sí, pero yo quisiera quedarme, ayer me divertí mucho con la capitana.

-Ya tendremos muchas oportunidades más – decía Erika poniéndose a la altura de Dennis- la siguiente vez deberíamos ir a nadar al lago y explorar sus profundidades.

-A la próxima yo los acompaño también -decía Johnny entusiasmado por la idea.

-¡Y yo! Es muy buena idea, podríamos hacer hasta un día de campo -decía Mavis mientras abrazaba a Johnny.

-Oh si y a mi nadie me invita – decía Drac -se quedan siemprre con toda la diverrsión.

-¿No decías que ser productivo en el hotel equivalía a divertirte?, papá -se burlaba Mavis mientras ella y Erika intercambiaban miradas divertidas.

-Perro eso era antes -decía Drac entre dientes.

Drac y Erika tomados de la mano, recorrían los largos pasillos y se dirigían hacia la habitación de ella.

-Espero que después que me ponga al corriente con todo, me puedas enseñar el funcionamiento del hotel. No creerás que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, puedo estar en algún área de relaciones humanas y monstruos o atendiendo el lobby junto con Mavis.

-Oh no te prreocupes, tú dedícate a disfrutar. Tú tampoco tuviste vacaciones desde hace tiempo y yo quierro hacerte feliz.

-Recuerda que soy una mujer activa, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

-Sí mi pastelito de luna, lo que tú digas pero ahora tenemos que pensar en que vas a hacer con Moby Dick.

-¿Me acabas de decir pastelito de luna? Decía Erika sorprendida con aquel extremadamente cursi apodo - ¿Y también me acabas de dar el avión?

-Clarro que no, no me arriesgaría a que me claves una estaca en el corazón.

Ambos se destornillaron de la risa mientras recargaban sus cabezas.

-Bueno ya estás aquí -decía Drac mientras le abría la puerta muy galantemente.

-Seguro no quieres pasar -decía Erika muy tímidamente -Ayer me extraño que te fueras, me hubiera gustado despertar contigo.

-A mi también, sólo que decidí dartte tu espacio y que primero te adaptes aquí.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

-Sí mi pastelito de Luna -volteando a ver a todos lados.

Viendo que no había nadie en los alrededores, la cargo y la puso a su altura para darle un beso, mientras ella le respondía y enredaba sus piernas a ambos lados de él y con sus manos acariciaba su rostro.

Ambos estaban dando un espectáculo si es que alguien los estuviera viendo, por suerte las cabezas reducidas tenían los ojos cosidos.

-Crreo que mejor si paso- decía Drac entre beso y beso, todo acalorado.

-Creo que mejor sí -decía Erika mientras este todavía la llevaba en brazos y no se podían despegar.

Drac cerró la puerta con sus poderes y la puso contra la pared mientras ella empezaba a quitarle la capa. Él le besaba el cuello mientras con una de sus manos desabrochaba el saco de Erika, la tarea le estaba siendo insoportable por el largo de sus uñas. Ella lo noto y se lo quito como si fuera un suéter, debajo llevaba una blusa de tirantes ceñida.

-Con razón tenías cerrado el saco -comentó Drac con un tono travieso, al observar que se veían a través de la blusa los pezones de Erika erguidos.

Ella le tomo una de las manos y se la puso en uno de sus senos.

-Erres la mortal más hermosa y sexy de este mundo -mordiéndole el labio mientras la pegaba aún más a él

Erika lo sintió, algo contra su pelvis, ese roce, lo sentía duro. Aquella sensación la estaba volviendo loca mientras le desabotonaba rápidamente la camisa a su novio.

-Espera, ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?

-Oh, si, lo que sientes es mi amor por ti, mi diosa nórdica -decía Drac todo desfogado mientras metía la mano debajo de su blusa.

-Oh nooo, es mi bisabuelo -Sacando de sus bolsillos su celular que estaba vibrando

-¡QUÉ!


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos estaban agitados y frustrados mirando el celular. Drac se había quedado frío, habían roto por segunda vez aquel momento tan intimo. Bajándola de nuevo al suelo, Erika dejó su celular en uno de los burós de la cama.

-No voy a contestarle, al fin se va cansar de llamar -mientras Drac se sentaba en la cama y sintiéndose como un adolescente a punto de ser descubierto.

El teléfono seguía vibrando y vibrando, de pronto cesó y cuando de pronto notaron que ahora intentaba marcarle por videollamada.

-Qué no sabe que es lo mismo que no te quieran contestar por llamada normal a por videollamada. No cambia el hecho -decía Erika un poco exasperada volteando sus ojos mientras apagaba su celular.

-Yo no lo sabía, que bueno que me dices -decía Drac francamente sorprendido.

-¿En que nos quedamos? -Decía Erika aproximándose felinamente hacia él. Mientras trataba de recuperar el ambiente entre ellos dos -Oh si, el conde Drácula me iba a poseer -mirándolo seductoramente mientras se quitaba su blusa dejando a un Drac todo impactado. -Acaso no estaba sintiendo tu amor.

Drac se quedó perplejo al mirar la impoluta piel de su amada, si bien era cierto que todavía estaba nervioso y hubiera preferido que contestara el teléfono. Aquellos senos que resaltaban con su pequeñísima cintura y abdomen plano lo estaban distrayendo de sus pensamientos. Aquel cuerpo trabajado por años, era como una pieza de mármol finísimamente trabajada.

Erika se estaba desvistiendo de la parte inferior, apenas quedaba un calzón con transparencias y encaje blanco. Él se estaba volviendo loco al ver todo eso. Ella sin duda jugaba a seducirlo y a provocarlo, cuando de pronto vio que la cara de lujuria de Drac cambiaba a una de pena mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular.

-Carriño, esteee si, ahorra es el mío, se me olvidó apagarlo. Que insistente… es tu bisabuelo… en videollamada -enseñándole el celular donde aparecía una foto de él.

-¡No es posible! Erika toda irritada caminando hacia un lado a otro diciendo improperios en voz casi inaudible -¿Y si no contestamos?

-Creo mi amor, que tendremos que esperrar - agachándose para tomar la blusa de Erika y pasársela -Que tal si es algo imporrtante -tomándola de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla -Esto es algo que ambos lo deseamos y debemos hacerlo con calma. Tenemos muchas oporrtunidades amor- mientras Erika ponía una cara resignada y rápidamente se ponía la demás ropa.

Drac se dispuso a contestarle.

-Ah, mi buen Van Helsing como se encuentrra -decía Drac poniendo su mejor sonrisa, acomodándose rápidamente la capa y la camisa.

-Hasta que al fin alguien contesta, ¿Sabes por qué no me puedo comunicar con Erika?- decía irritado.

-Hola, buenas noches, cómo estás. Se te olvidan esas palabras de cortesía bisabuelo -decía Erika al lado de Drac.

-¡Jovencita! ¡Tú no me…!¿Dónde te has metido?He tratado de comunicarme contigo por todos los medios y no respondes.

Erika ponía su mejor cara de tolerancia mientras su novio le daba palmadas en espalda como sinónimo de apoyo moral.

-Olvide el celular en el cuarto mientras estaba en otro lado revisando los documentos que me enviaste. Solo necesito imprimirlos y firmarlos para volvértelos a mandar.

-¿Ahora donde están? – decían un Van Helsing con ojos de sospecha -¿Por qué están despeinados y se oyen muy agitados?

-Este ehmm, verás – acomodándose el cabello.

-Ah pues bueno, estábamos tomando la clase de yoga matutina , si -decía Drac cada vez sonriendo más fingidamente -es muy buena para liberar la tensión -mientras se hacía para atrás su cabello y miraba a Erika con cara de no haber conseguido un pretexto mejor.

-¿¡No qué estabas revisando los documentos Erika!?

-Sí pero bueno, fue después de terminar de hacerlo. No pensé que te urgieran tanto -haciendo ademanes con su mano como para justificar lo racional que se oía todo aquello.

-Mmm bueno – mirándolos con desconfianza- tengo que decirte que lamentablemente las cosas no se pueden resolver tan fácil como habíamos platicado. Mis asesores me dijeron que te necesitan aquí lo antes posible. Recuerda que hace casi dos años en tu cumpleaños número 30 te cedí el control de nuestras empresas, incluyendo la organización y los derechos del barco. Me dijeron que aunque me firmaras una carta poder te necesitarían aquí, quería facilitarte las cosas querida pero tú te tienes que hacer cargo.

Erika se ponía una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura mientras trataba de pensar una solución que no incluyera trasladarse a Ámsterdam o Londres. Drac observaba todo esto, Erika al parecer no solo había renunciado a ser capitana, al parecer ocupaba mayores responsabilidades cuando estaba fuera del barco, que era poco tiempo. ¿Alguna vez le habían dado un respiro a esta joven mujer?

-Bisabuelo, porque no haces que Hendric venga y me traiga los papeles. Podemos hacer la transición desde aquí y para que tú vuelvas a retomar el control de todo.

-¿Yo Erika? Como es posible, yo un pobre viejo que estoy a punto de morirme.

-Yo lo veo muy sano -decía Drac tratando de mediar la situación. -podría aguantar un tanque.

-Ja-ja-ja -reía Van Helsing viendo a Drácula con cierto reproche- Hendric no puede ir, en este momento está en Londres.

Erika sabía que sólo significaba una cosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Desde el inicio debiste empezar por ahí.

-Erika como voy a hablar con Drácula ahí.

-Sí quierren yo me marcho, no hay prroblema. Entiendo que le quiere decir muchas cosas a su bisnieta- decía Drac mientras estaba por entregarle su celular a su novia.

-No Drac, quédate.

-¿Cómo dices Erika? Nosotros estábamos en una misión secreta, de Dios, juramos nunca relevarla a terceros. Esto se tiene que manejar con total privacidad, podemos correr el riesgo de que acaben con nuestra vida.

-¡¿Quéeee?! – Drac estaba pasmado, pensar en que su querida, su click estuviera en riesgo era algo que no podía tolerar. Aquella situación lo estaba alterando y le estaba costando ocultarlo. Porque había tanto secretismo.

-No tengo secretos para él, si me vas a decir algo, si quieres que yo me encargue de todo, él va estar aquí a mi lado escuchando todo -él le tomaba la mano mientras ella decía todo eso con un semblante rígido- Le mencione a Drac de la organización, que estábamos a punto de desintegrarla, sólo faltaba que yo firmara para que se disolviera. Pero lo que estoy entendiendo es que la reina en persona quiere que vaya y aparte que me enfrente con los otros miembros y de la cara.

-Te viste muy lenta Erika. La reina no está de acuerdo y no lo acepta. Los Van Helsings por siglos protegimos a su majestad y a la Gran Bretaña. Ahora como le explico que mi nieta desertó para irse con un vampiro. Sin ofender -mirando a Drac – y decidió dejar su deber. Yo trate de hablar con ella, le quise dar a entender que quería que tú hicieras tu vida. Que ya no era necesario la existencia de la organización, pero un deber divino que se nos fue entregado no están fácil deshacerse de él. No hay otros herederos en nuestro legado, el peso recae en ti. Pedí una entrevista con la reina y cuando me la concedieron ella me dio a entender que yo ya no tenía nada que ver y que tenías que ser tú la que se entrevistará con ella. Antes de eso hablé con las demás caballeros de la organización y lo consideraron imperdonable. Pedí que me restituyeran en el cargo para poder darte tiempo, pero no pude hacer nada.

-Sin ofensa – mi buen Van Helsing- Drac volteó a ver a Erika, que estaba con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

-¿Ella sabe el porqué de mi decisión? ¿La verdadera razón?

-Tuve que decirle que te enamoraste y que decidiste irte con tu novio. Pero esa no es una justificación razonable, ni para ella ni para los caballeros de la organización. Ella simplemente no lo cree, piensa que ocultamos algo más. Oh Erika, lo siento no pude solucionar nada.

Gracias a las personas que se molestan en leer mi Fic. Dos cosas: La primera no me odien por interrumpir los momentos románticos de Drac y Erika, prometo que más adelante los tendrán. Y segunda, me inspire en el anime de Hellsing en esto ultimo, así que estaré tomando algunas ideas como lo de la organización y los caballeros protestantes reales.


	7. Chapter 7

Drac estaba bastante consternado con lo que acaba de oír. Hace unos minutos habían acabado con la llamada de Van Helsing y Erika estaba en un sillón de su recámara aparentemente viendo el monitor de su laptop. El ambiente de sentía tenso y ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu vida corría riesgo si decidías quedarte conmigo? - lo decía enfurecidamente, mirando hacia la ventana para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? Decía Erika perdiendo su compostura. ¡Mírame! -levantándose y ubicándose enfrente de él – Me estás evitando. Sí, soy una Van Helsing y estaba orgullosa de serlo, sí, quise matarte a ti y todos los monstruos, sí estoy una asociación que se ha dedicado por siglos a cazarlos y aniquilarlos y por último sí, soy la directora de dicha organización. Deberías estar más que enojado conmigo. Esto es lo que soy, debí decirte que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, lo pensé pero tenía miedo de perderte y pensé que podría deshacerme fácil de esta responsabilidad. Que ilusa pensé que podía iniciar mi vida y ser finamente feliz.

-¡No¡,¡ mírame tu Errika!. Yo estoy consciente de quién erres y de lo que hacías. Y de la organización, eso no era un secrreto, porque por años se dedicaron a seguirrme a mi por si no lo recuerrdas, pero lo que era un secrreto es que TÚ podías morir si decidías alejarte de todo eso. Por esto estoy MUY enojado, me hierrve la sangrre que no duraría en aniquilarlos si se tratan de meter contigo.

-Eso no importa Drac, ¡Entiende!. Lo que me pase a mi es decisión mía. Tengo que enfrentarlo, debo dar la cara. Iré ante la reina, iré con la mesa redonda y diré la verdad. Que estoy enamorada de ti, sí, de Drácula un vampiro que por años había rivalizado con mi familia, que finalmente en mi misión descubrí los monstruos no son malos y lo podemos comprobar, que tienen los mismos derechos que un ciudadano de primera clase porque son de primera clase y que no es necesaria una organización que los aniquile porque esos tiempos cambiaron. La corona, Gran Bretaña y el mundo no necesitan más de los Van Helsings porque nosotros servíamos para protegerlos pero ya no hay nada de que protegerlos. Que se deben de abolir los prejuicios y los estigmas. Que conmigo pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero yo no voy a participar más. ¡No me importa si eso significa que me arresten, desaparezcan o maten! Y me consideren traidora…

-¡Errika! Que no comprendes ¡Sí importa! ¡Por que tú lo eres todo para mi! Si te mueres prefiero morrirme contigo. Darría mi vida por ti. Tienes que perrdonarte a ti misma, dejar atrrás la culpabilidad que te persigue. Todos cometemos errores. Lo que imporrta es aprender de ellos y superarlos, no sacrificarte. -tomándola de los hombros- Todos merecemos una segunda oporrtunidad, todos. Como yo la tengo contigo ahora . Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en más de cinco siglos de existencia.

Drácula la beso apasionadamente, mientras Erika se resistía al inicio.

Ella sentía ira y frustración al respecto, quería proteger a su novio, quería poder elegir su destino, tenía miedo, no más bien terror que le arrancaran aquel sentimiento que estaba desarrollándose y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, en todos los escenarios que visualizaba no veía una salida. Erika finamente dejándose llevar por los besos de Drac también comprendía que sentía infinita felicidad por aquella manera en la que él había profesado no sólo su amor, si no su lealtad y su entrega total. Él quería compartir el mismo destino de ella sea cual fuera. Y por primera vez en la vida Erika sentía lo que era amar y ser amada.

Drac la cargo hasta su cama, ambos forcejeando para quitarse la ropa, entre beso y beso Erika miraba de reojo sus pectorales, tenía un cuerpo tonificado y amaba la sensación de acariciarle aquellos brazos fuertes. Él era muy varonil y la enloquecía como la acariciaba, como la besaba dándole pequeñas mordidas.

-Errika, ¿estás segura que quierres hacer esto? Porque yo no tengo dudas que estoy locamente desesperado por poseerte. Besándole los senos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus largas piernas

Drac quito lentamente los calzones de Erika hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Ella lo miraba con deseo pero también con cierta pena. El se dispuso a quitarse el pantalón desatando la curiosidad de Erika que miraba muy fijamente cómo lo hacía mientras inconscientemente cerraba sus piernas. Tenía que admitir que Drácula la intimidaba y no sólo era por lo que estaba mirando mientras él se quitaba su ropa interior.

Se acercó a ella y besándole las piernas se las separó con cuidado. Sabía que tenía que tratarla delicadamente, estaba consciente que su pareja era inexperta y que él era un vampiro que poseía una fuerza superior a la de un ser humano.

Beso con delicadeza sus labios y empezó a hacer suaves movimientos circulares mientras observaba cómo reaccionaba con placer. Estimulándola poco a poco sin dejar de observarla. Aquellos eran territorios vírgenes, completamente depilados y tersos. Su rubia temblaba y no podía ocultar la satisfacción que le causaba, era como llegar a un lago cristalino cuando se está muriendo de sed.

Erika tenía una respiración agitada, tomaba la almohada entre sus manos como si pudiera con eso tener más control de la situación, pero aquella sensación tan placentera, esa sensación que se arremolinaba en el abdomen y bajaba hasta su pelvis… Jamás se había sentido así. De pronto sintió un leve tirón, Drac le acababa de separar aún más sus piernas para facilitarse el acceso al clitoris. Él era de naturaleza dominante y se lo estaba demostrando en la más sutil de las maneras.

De pronto Drac aceleraba el ritmo y Erika notaba más presión en su lengua. Ella sentía que no podía más, se estaba sintiendo extremadamente húmeda y una sensación de como si necesitara ir al baño, todo aquello le hacía sentirse insegura al igual que excitada, si hubiera podido leer un manual antes o dos le hubiera ayudado, sus pensamientos la llevaban a locas ideas.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntaba Drac con voz entrecortada mirando como Erika estaba toda sonrojada y agitada.

-Ooh¡ cómo nunca! - mirándolo con deseo- Te amo Drac, me vuelves loca – acercándose a él y besándolo mientras le mordía el borde del labio. -Ya no tengo dudas de que pase lo que pase, quiero estar contigo.

Drac la miro con ternura y la beso en la frente

Ambos volvieron a besarse de nuevo, Drac se puso encima de Erika y ella lo miro con un poco de nervios mientras él le tomaba una mano y con la otra acomodaba su miembro entre sus piernas y empezaba a acariciar sus labios con el para luego empezar a intentar penetrar su vagina. Aquella sensación para Erika fue muy incómoda al inicio, le empezaba arder el roce pero no quería comentar nada al respecto a su novio, temía que él no la quisiera volver a tocar si se enterara que la lastimaba.

Drac cuidadoso trato de hacerlo lo más lento posible, retrocedió y con uno de sus dedos empezó a estimularla para evitar que a Erika le doliera, mientras hacía eso le daba besitos en el cuello y las mejillas para tratar de confortarla.

Se estaba sintiendo muy tensa y no quería decepcionarlo. Mentalmente empezó a decirse un mantra: "Estás con el hombre que amas y que él te ama, él comprenderá cualquier situación y si no puedes seguir es completamente aceptable, así que la decisión es tuya" Erika sentía muchísimo mejor esa sensación, ese vaivén y ese impulso, sentir los dedos de Drac eran un afrodisíaco.

Él cuando la vio más relajada intentó acercarse de nuevo. Tratando de hacerlo lo más lentamente, la penetro y se quedó inmóvil al escuchar el gemido de ella mientras sentía en su espalda como clavaba sus uñas. Le acaricio el cabello y la volvió a mirar mientras la volvía a penetrar.

-¿Amor de verdad estás bien? -en éxtasis al sentir la estrechez de ella.

-Sí Drac, por favor, continúa….

-Erres lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Te amo, te amo y yo te voy a proteger - le susurraba al oído

Erika sentía en su interior lo duro que estaba y sus movimientos, el dolor aunque la taladraba aún era tolerable, pero entre más lo sentía se volvía en algo aún más satisfactorio. Si esto era lo que sentían los masoquistas, ya lo entendía todo.

Él volvió a subir la intensidad mientras apretaba uno de sus senos, se estaba dejando llevar y repetía una y otra vez sus embestidas. Erika empezaba a gemir más audible, algo que sólo hacía que él se descontrolara más.

Él no recordaba la sensación que era intimar con alguien, para el era un re descubrimiento y al estar ahí con ella, entendió que nunca hubiera funcionado con nadie más


	8. Chapter 8

Después de haber alcanzado el climax Ericka y Drac se habían acurrucado en la cama, ella se acostó en su pecho cerca de su corazón y él acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza.

-Fue maravilloso- suspirando mientras con sus dedos hacía figuras en el pecho de Drac.

-¡Tú eres maravillosa!- dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

-Nunca me imagine que mi primera vez sería así.

-¿Con un Vampiro? - Levantándole el mentón y mirándola pícaramente.

-Jajajaja ¡No! ¡Así tan maravilloso! ¡No seas bobo! -Mientras le aventaba una de las almohadas- aunque si tienes razón nunca se me paso por la mente estar con un vampiro.

-Segurramente pensabas casarte con uno de esos viejos todos estirados y finolis -decía Drac mientras ponía caras chistosas – algún fósil de alcurnia que te presentaría tu bisabuelo.

-¡Jajajaja! Seguramente. Hasta hace poco era una persona muy obediente que cumpliría los deseos de mi bisabuelo sin dudarlo. Pero conocí a alguien que me ha encaminando a lo que llamaría mi abuelo "al camino de la perdición"

Ambos muriéndose de risa mientras Drac la atacaba haciéndole cosquillas.

-Tú bisabuelo me recuerrda mucho a mi cuando Mavis conoció a Johnny. Si me hubierras conocido en esa época crreo que pensarías que sería lo mismo que vivir con tu abuelo y me hubierras rechazado. Tengo suerrte que no fue así.

-Lo sé, Mavis me contó, pero cambiaste mucho y para bien. Pudiste ver que los humanos no son malos, es como lo que me pasaba a mi. Toda la vida me programaron para odiarlos sin saber si realmente eran malos, es por eso que viajaré a Londres y les haré ver lo equivocados que están.

-Es muy arriesgado, podrías sólo no hacerlo. -poniendo su mejor cara de tristeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - No tienes que prrobar nada a nadie. Si vas al menos déjame acompañarrte.

-Creo que eso sería aún más peligroso a que yo fuera sola a arreglarlo. Para empezar aún no sé cómo esté la situación, pero puede ser que hasta tengan vigiladas nuestras residencias y controlen los accesos de entrada y salida. Y en la organización tú no sabes cómo es el ambiente ahí, es casi, casi como una secta. Pasas varios filtros de seguridad hasta que llegas con un verdugo, no es que realmente lo sea pero así le llaman. Él no te ve el rostro y tú tampoco, llegas encapuchado presentándote con un seudónimo y te empieza hacer una serie de preguntas y si no las contestas adecuadamente no puedes acceder a la gran sala donde está la mesa redonda. Es ahí el único momento en el que te puedes quitar la capa y puedes reconocer a los demás miembros y es donde se discuten todos los asuntos.

-¿Qué pasa si no las respondes adecuadamente? -Drac la miraba atentamente temiendo la respuesta.

-Una vez hace unos años alguien intentó infiltrarse, lo único que supe fue que lo desaparecieron… Realmente es un ambiente muy pesado porque no sólo manejamos la protección e intereses de la corona, si no otros asuntos tanto políticos como financieros. Son hombres con mucho poder que ya no recuerdan lo que es la humildad y la decencia. Es gente que vive y ama el poder y harían lo que fuera por seguir teniendolo. De todos, yo fui la que se inició más joven de ahí, me inicié a los 16 años siendo la segunda en la orden, hasta que hace casi dos años en una ceremonia tome protesta para poder suceder a mi bisabuelo. Muchos se negaron al inicio por ser mujer y por mi edad, pero mi bisabuelo les hizo ver que sólo un Van Helsing podría hacerse cargo y que me habían educado a su semejanza para continuar el legado.

Drac no comprendía como una muchacha tan alegre y enérgica había crecido en un ambiente tan oscuro. Sentía pena por ella, pero también admiración porque su espíritu no se había corrompido.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Drac aún meditando lo que le había narrado, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para animarla, la incitó para arreglarse de nuevo y salieran. Sabía que todos los amigos de su novio se iban a juntar. Iba ser la primera reunión oficial después de haber dejado el crucero y todos querían ponerse al corriente.

Ella había decidido volver a rehusar su reluciente traje blanco, no sin antes ir al baño a refrescarse y a ocultar las sábanas que habían usado. No quería que Drac se percatara de las manchas de sangre que había en ellas.

Caminado de la manera más normal que podían, Erika y Drac saludaban a los huéspedes con alegría y familiaridad. Todos al parecer ya sabían que era la novia del dueño del hotel y querían dar su visto bueno, a Ericka ya le estaba doliendo sonreír tanto y sentía su mano entumida de tantas veces que se la estrechaban. Drac tampoco se la ponía fácil porque le gustaba presumirla con cada uno que los saludaba , cosa que a ella le emocionaba pero también la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda.

-¿A donde vamos? -después de que por vigésima vez los habían interrumpido en su camino al ascensor.

-Oh ya verrás -Mirándola emocionadamente.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Espere! Es una cuestión importante.

Una armadura parlante se avecinaba a ellos mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

-¿Ahora que sucede? -decía Drac mientras cortésmente le daba el pase a su amada hacia el ascensor.

-Solicitan su presencia en el gran salón, señor.

Drac miraba con desinterés a la armadura mientras apretaba el botón del primer piso y hacía gesto de resignación con los hombros y Erika le sonreía.

La armadura los siguió mientras explicaba el problema, al parecer se trataba de una celebración de divorcio de una pareja de monstruos. Por más raro que suene, era una nueva tendencia y no sólo en el mundo humano.

-¿Qué este no es un asunto que se debía encargar el decorador – preguntaba un Drac hastiado.

-Señor, ¡Se lo comieron!

Drac miraba desconcertado mientras Erika se agarraba del brazo del Drac para entrar al salón, que por cierto estaba hecho un desastre con platos rotos en el piso y con la mantelería hecha jirones sobre las mesas.

Eran dos dragones de Komodo, un macho y una hembra discutiendo violentamente.

-¡Ya te dije Leslie! La mantelería debe de ir verde para que combine con nosotros ¡Ni en esto me puedes apoyar!

-¡Y tú no entiendes Carlos! Que debe ir morada para que contraste con nosotros ¿No sabes que el verde se lleva bien con el morado? Lo dijo el decorador antes de comértelo. ¡Por tu falta de estilo y porque no me apoyas en nada es que nos vamos a divorciar!- decía la dragona muy irritada mientras le lanzaba una de las mesas.

Drac con sus poderes telekineticos la detuvo y la volvió a colocar en el piso mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¡Basta! Esto no puede seguir así. Al menos discutamos cómo monstruos decentes.

Pasaron unos minutos y cada uno daba sus respectivas quejas, la situación parecía empeorar.

Erika escuchaba de cerca hasta que decidió intervenir.

-Disculpen -haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-¡Qué quieres! – gritándole mientras le enseñaban sus afilados dientes.

Drac montado en cólera, congeló momentáneamente a su asustada novia y les enseñó sus colmillos ferozmente dejándolos atónitos. Los komodos se quedaron petrificados momentáneamente y después cuando regreso a Erika a la normalidad, ella los vio huyendo del salón y gritando un ¡Lo sentimos!

Si algo no toleraba Drac era que se metieran con su familia y mucho menos que le gritarán a su mujer y mucho menos en su presencia

-¿Qué pasó? -sospechando ligeramente que él podría haber usado alguno de sus poderes con ella.

-Nada mi amorr, sólo que los convencí en que usaran los dos colores en la decoración, eso es todo. Yo y mis habilidades de mediación, tú sabes – tomándola de los hombros y llevándola hacia afuera. -Ven vámonos.

Él llevándola de la mano, se escondía junto con ella tratando de pasar desapercibidos, ya eran bastantes interrupciones por el día de hoy y ya no lo iba a tolerar.

Saliendo por una puerta lateral, Drac se asomaba para encontrarse a Mavis que estaba en la recepción atendiendo a uno de los peces que trabajaban en el crucero. Tenían que pasar lo antes posible antes que su primogénita los viera. Para su mala suerte Frank y Murray se encontraban por ahí. Haciendo gala de su rapidez él y Erika corrieron y se escondieron en unos arcos.

A ella le daba gracia todo esto, se sentía como una adolescente y le costaba contener la risa. Nunca se había sentido más viva y todo era gracias a él.

Faltaba muy poco para el elevador, corrieron para escabullirse, al parecer nadie los había detectado y subían hasta lo más alto del castillo. Drac la miraba mientras de pronto ella le robó un beso en la boca.

-Lamento informarte que siempre deseé hacer eso -decía mientras le giñaba el ojo.

-No tienes porque lamentarlo, sé que soy irresistible – decía jovialmente mientras se empezaba a detener el ascensor.

Drac fijándose hacia los dos lados se percató que no había nadie, era el momento y con Erika aún de la mano, corrieron hacia el pasillo mientras se reían de las travesuras que hacían.

Abrió una ventana del final del pasillo y tomó a Erika de las dos manos para ayudarla a caminar sobre el tejado mientras ella seguía destornillándose de la risa.

La euforia estaba al máximo y Drac se había sentando en el tejado junto con ella, mientras los nervios se hacían cada vez más aparentes. Había llegado el momento para soltar la gran pregunta.

Como sabrán aquí es la última escena de la película, yo por cuestiones prácticas no la volveré a narrar. Espero que les haya gustado :).


	9. Chapter 9

Todos celebraban la respuesta de Erika y se sentía la felicidad en el ambiente. Drac y Erika inmediatamente fueron alcanzados por Puppy que quería celebrar con ellos, los recién comprometidos huyeron del caos volando. Erika en brazos de Drac, ella disfrutando el paseo, el aire fresco sobre su rostro y la sensación de los brazos del hombre al que ama. Iban volando en dirección del lago, Erika se percató que había destellos en el, entre más se acercaban pudo ver que eran linternas de papel flotando, cientos de ellas y en medio del lago había un pequeño yate iluminado con velas y rosas blancas, sus favoritas.

Drac la bajo delicadamente mientras ella observaba todo con la boca abierta

-Este… ¿Qué es todo…esto?

Él se había tomado la molestia en arreglar todo de una manera tan romántica con las cosas que le gustaban. En el piso del barco había cientos de pétalos blancos y en la cubierta había una mesa para dos con champán enfriándose.

-De muchas formas, de muchas maneras quiero hacerrte sentir lo que tú significas parra mi. En todo este tiempo conocí muchas almas, pero ninguna se prendo a la mía como la tuya. Erika Van Helsing, ahorra que aceptaste ser mi esposa quierro que cada día de tu vida sea feliz.

Erika estaba tan conmocionada que se le salieron las lágrimas, todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo era tan maravilloso.

Drac se desconcertó al verla así, debía ser un momento de regocijo, no de lágrimas.

-Querrida porque estás así, ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Me metí a buscar tutorriales en YouTube, le pregunté a Johnny. ¿Qué pudo? haber sido -con cara angustiada.

-Drac todo está más que perfecto, es que yo hasta hace poco me veía en el barco yunca creí que tuviera tanta suerte para encontrarte, no de esta manera. Toda mi vida me educaron para matarte, toda la vida supe de ti, pero no existen las casualidades y a pesar de que me avergüenzo, agradezco que gracias a eso pudiera conocerte, agradezco infinitamente que quieras tomarme como tu esposa -acercándose y besándolo apasionadamente- ¡Gracias!

Todos estaban emocionados haciendo una carne asada en el exterior, nunca habían visto a su amigo tan feliz. Ninguno quería irse hasta darles las felicitaciones personalmente. Tenían toda clase de preguntas que hacer respecto a la boda.

-¡Tu padre si que se lucio nena! ¡Hasta le compro un yate! -decía Johnny muy entusiasmado.

-Sí, realmente la idea de comprarle un yate se me hizo descabellada al inicio, pero ella está cambiando su estilo de vida por mi padre y dejando lo que ama atrás, sobre todo hace a mi padre feliz. Sólo me queda decir que les deseo lo mejor.

-Así es el amor, cariño- decía Wanda mientras abrazaba a Mavis maternalmente- Yo creo que Erika no sólo le va hacer bien a tu papá, tú también en ocasiones necesitas a alguien para hablar y que mejor ella, que puede entender tanto a Johnny como a Dennis.

-Lo único malo que tiene es su bisabuelo, ¡Está loco! ¡Casi nos mata! -decía Eunice mientras se sentaba a la mesa con una piña colada.

-Pero no vive aquí, rechazó la invitación, así que sólo lo veríamos en ciertas ocasiones -decía Wanda recordando cuando los habían paralizado y después mantenido secuestrados en una bodega.

-Aparte nos ofreció reembolso total -decía Wayne mientras llevaba las fuentes de comida a la mesa.

-En serio, ¿Alguien sabe cuantos años tiene Van Helsing? – preguntaba el hombre invisible.

Drac y Erika estaban disfrutando de su momento mientras Zombie Bach tocaba con una pequeña orquesta, si bien el yate no era el Legacy y era por mucho más pequeño, era lo suficiente para albergar cómodamente a 5 personas con servidumbre.

La orquesta tocaba deliciosamente mientras ellos disfrutaban de un menú de varios tiempos, en el que a ella se le servían platos humanos y a Drácula su versión monstruezca.

-¿Te acuerrdas de todas las preguntas que te hice en el avión de regrreso? Me sorprrendió mucho el saber que disfrrutabas la música clásica tanto como yo y que tú favorito fuera Bach.

-¡Ahora ya sé porque lo hiciste tramposín! jajaja. Me siento un poco inapropiada, debí haberme vestido más formal.

-¡Pues clarro! ¡Eso erra lo que que querría! Y tú siemprre estás encantadora, tú mejor prrenda es tu sonrisa -besándole la mano donde tenía el anillo que le acababa de dar.

-¡Y bien que lo hiciste! Eres todo un Casanova y sobre lo de la música clásica, tal vez gracias a mi abuelo soy un poco anticuada. Me acuerdo que las pocas veces que estábamos en una gran capital me llevaba a conciertos, la ópera o al ballet. Cuando descansaba me encerraba en mi cabina con mi gramófono y me imaginaba que bailaba y encontraba a alguien que me quisiera, también leía muchas novelas románticas y de aventuras, alimentaban mi imaginación porque en ocasiones es tedioso navegar tantas horas, incluso días sin ver tierra y hacían que me salieran del hastío.

-¿Sabías que erres una mujer muy interesante? futura señora Drácula -lo decía tan seductoramente que mostraba sus colmillos completamente.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que es al revés, conde con todas las experiencias que habrá vivido estos cientos de años. Espera un momento, acaso ahorita ¿Está tratado de seducirme?

Drac se levanto de la silla y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente.

-Me permite esta pieza.

Sin duda Drácula bailaba espléndidamente, sus pasos eran gráciles y sabía dirigir, ellos se quedaban mirando fijamente mientras seguían el compás de la música y estaban muy cerca para sucumbir con cada vuelta, cada acercamiento, cada juego de miradas, las manos entrelazadas. Si los vampiros pudieran detener el tiempo él ya hace mucho lo hubiera hecho

Zombie Bach y su orquesta desaparecieron para abrir paso a la privacidad, gracias a un bote que venía por ellos y por los camareros, Drac y Erika pudieron estar al fin solos.

Él la guió por unas escaleras que bajaban hacia donde se encontraban los camarotes y en el principal, las velas y las rosas se hacían presentes.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! -Lo abrazaba llena de gratitud.

-¿Estás lista para pasar tu prrimera noche en TU yate? -Lo decía mientras se acercaba a descorchar una botella de champán.

-No necesitas embriagarme, ya estoy embriagada de amor – decía Erika mientras se tumbaba en la cama y de pronto le resonó en su cabeza lo que Drac le acababa de decir. -No me digas que…

-¡Sí! Es tuyo, le puse Ericka como tú, querría darte un regalo que realmente te gustara. Y todos coincidimos: Mavis, Johnny y Dennis que al menos podrrías tener algo aquí para cuando extrañes navegar.

-Oh Drac, pero… ¡Realmente no es necesario! Digo, el anillo que me diste es wow, maravilloso, no podría querer nada más.

-Ni discutas, es mi regalo de bodas -sentándose con ella en la cama mientras la llenaba de besos.

Erika estaba complacida de la delicadeza de su prometido, pero también un poco abrumada de tantas atenciones.

-Al menos déjame regalarte algo yo.

-Oh no, no necesito nada, el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar es haber venido aquí conmigo – acostándose en la cama mientras con su nariz le acariciaba su largo cuello.

-¡No es justo! -haciendo un puchero como de niña pequeña.

-Oh si carriño, acostúmbrate a tener mi atención y mis detalles toda tu vida.

-Drac..

-Como por ejemplo ahorita mi atención esta concentraba en tu clavícula, así como tu cuello es perfecta -rozándoselo ligeramente con sus colmillos.

-Me haces tener sólo pensamientos indecorosos, príncipe de la oscuridad -decía Erika mientras se mordía el labio y su cuerpo se regocijaba.

-Para eso estoy, para cumplir sus más perversas fantasías -Susurrándole mientras besaba una de sus orejas.

Entonces Erika se levantó de la cama y se quitó su saco mientras salía del camarote y con su dedo le hacía señas incitándolo a seguirla, dejando a su paso un camino de ropa. Realmente esa mujer era fascinante y sabía no ser predecible, por eso había sido una caza monstruos y al conde no le quedó más que seguir el juego de la rubia y encontró la última prenda en el borde de la cubierta.

El bajo su mirada y ella le sonrió pícaramente mientras nadaba a la luz de la luna, en cualquier momento iba a amanecer pero valía arriesgarse.

-Erika, que locuras me obligas a hacer. -viéndola con un intenso deseo.

-Acabas de decir que estás para cumplir mis más perversas fantasías- acercándose a él lo suficiente para rozarlo con su cuerpo desnudo.

Ellos jugaban, se rociaban agua, se daban besos, se reían hasta que el amanecer los encontró y corrieron al camarote a esconderse.

Se perseguían y se descubrían, se encontraban pero sobre todo, eran.


End file.
